Commander Orion Albus II
Orion Albus II (aka''' Blake Normsroom') was Vesper Two, former Tomas, Lucian and Madrigal, and a close friend to Führer Nilem12. He was part of Task Force 141's Alpha Squad, and was a Commander in The German Army. He has drunk the Tomas and Lucian serum, but he was nothing compared to the power Führer Nilem12 (Vesper One). He was the President of France. He was the husband of the late, Major Drakoth Vergarmid. He committed suicide after learning that his wife was killed. Powers/Abilities Orion has drunk the Lucian serum. He also had the Extremis Virus, which grants the user Super-Human abilities. Here is a list of Orion's powers: *Super Leadership *Super Espionage *Super Poison Breath *Super Cunning *Super Strength *Super Speed *Super Stamina *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision *Telescopic Vision *X-Ray Vision *Flight *Healing *Ability *Longevity *Invulnerability *Super Dexterity All Super-Humans have these powers, but some Super-Humans (i.e, Führer Nilem12, Primrose, and Faora-Ul) have greater amounts of power. History (March 1993-March 2013) Orion was born in the French city of Le Havre on March 12th, 1993 to Natalie Albus and Harry Albus. He was raised by The Honourable The Black Vesper in Labrador City, Canada, until he 4 years of age. He ran away from home the day after his 4th birthday to the Canadian province of Québec where he learned survival under the rogue Tomas agent, Watson Nate In a few weeks, he could survive in the Arctic, Antarctic, Sahara Desert, Mariana Trench, you name it. Watson became his guardian, and Watson and Orion made way for Columbus, Ohio. Soon, the Vespers (under the leadership of Damien Vesper II), learned about Orion, and wanted Orion to be a Vesper. Damien sent wave after wave of Vesper agents, but Orion and Watson killed them all with a single sword. After a year and a half of their journey to Columbus, they arrived in a Tomas stronghold, and Watson introduced Orion to Ivan Kleister, the leader of the Tomas from 1996-2012. Ivan was really impressed with Orion, and immideatly promoted him to a Legendary Agent, the highest type of Tomas. He used a stolen Janus device to make Orion look older than 5 years old. When he was spying in the Janus stronghold of Las Vegas, Orion found that his younger sister, Narcissa Albus, had become an agent for the Janus, and his youngest sister, Celesta Albus, had become a Janus agent as well. They met in secret for a few weeks until Orion had to turn his back on them because Ivan had made six year old Orion his Junior Assistant. Two months before the turn of the millennium, Orion made a plan with Ivan to be temporary allies with the Lucians and the Ekaterinas to make a secret program that could make all technology go smoothly into the 21st century. The Lucian agent, Irina Spasky, recgonized Orion was a Lucian, and she secretly planned Orion to come to the London Lucian stronghold to meet Isabel Kabra after they developed the software that made the computers transition. On March 1st, 2000, Orion was kidnapped by a squad of Lucian agents who brought him to London to meet Isabel Kabra, who instantly approved of him (suprisingly). The Tomas sent search parties for several weeks but had no luck finding Orion. Meanwhile, Orion was hacking into Ekaterina and Madrigal computers, impersonating young Janus superstars and participating in the 2000 Sydney Olympics. In 2003, Orion had basically gone everywhere in the world doing Lucian matters. He had stolen from Fort Knox, The Louvre, Buckingham Palace, Great Wall of China, Taj Mahal, etc., and he got promoted by Vikram Kabra to a Taipan Agent, the highest Lucian agent rank. From 2004-2007, Orion dissappeared from the world entirely. After a "go-ahead" from Isabel Kabra, Orion took a break from Cahill affairs. He met Fiske Cahill (who killed Orion's grandfather, but Orion did not find out until 2013), and together they set out on "secret adventures" to create a Cahill-only town in the middle of China. In 2008, Orion joined the Vespers for a short time until 2009. He was spying on Amy and Dan Cahill for Damien Vesper III, and even faked his own death to help Casper Wyoming. When Casper and Orion's mission failed, he fired Orion from the Vespers, and removed Casper Wyoming as Vesper Six. When the first Cahill/Vesper "battle" took place, Orion was on the side of the Cahills. He helped Amy and Dan Cahill to succeed in their mission by disguising himself as a Smithsonian Lewis&Clark expert to help them. He continued to keep an eye on Amy and Dan, by disguising himself as Sinead Starling (the real Sinead Starling was improsined by Orion in Irina McYodra's house). After the battle, he instructed McYodra to release Starling, and then Orion went back to his Lucian duties under the leadership of Ian Kabra. Orion met most of his girlfriends campianing for the Lucians. He met his first girlfriend, Irina McYodra in Halifax, Canada. He met Ellen Brandt in Paris, France. And he met his deseaced wife, Major Drakoth Vergarmid, in his hometown of Labrador City, Canada. In 2013, Orion was reunited with his family in Berlin, Germany. His sisters (Narcissa and Celesta) joined the Vespers the same time as him (March 9th, 2013). He was an active Vesper agent until he resigned because he could not be acquaintanced to a Cahill (who later became a Vesper). For the time being, he was a Lucian/Madrigal double-agent. However, he re-joined the Vespers on March 15th, 2013, and became Vesper Six, and a few days later, he became Vesper Three. He was Vesper Two. Relationships Major Drakoth Vergarmid '''Major Drakoth Vergarmid' was Orion Albus II's wife. She knew Orion for two years. ''Narcissa Albus '''Narcissa "Nar" Albus' was the sister of Orion Albus II. She has a strained relationship with Orion Albus II, but Narcissa cares for Orion very much. She is the girlfriend of Lieutenant Colonel Lawrence McYodra. ''Celesta Albus '''Celesta Albus' was the youngest sister of Orion. She was raised by Orion, since The Black Vesper (who raised Orion and Narcissa) did not care for her. ''Harry Albus '''Harry Albus '''was Commander Orion Albus II's father. He is English. Natalie Albus '''Natalie Albus (née Eaudré) '''was a Lucian, and is Commander Orion Albus II's mother. She is French. Lieutenant Major Marco Cedar '''Lieutenant Major Marco Cedar' was the personal assistant and prime advisor to Commander Orion Albus II. He is American/Italian/German. Gallery Category:The Vesper High Council Category:Berlin Category:Medusa Category:Vesper Hall of Fame Category:Task Force 141 Category:Artificial Super-Human Category:German Military Support and Counter-Terrorism Department Category:Major Drakoth Vergarmid